Death Of Me
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Shut Your Trap Tribe members will take turns memorizing a pattern of various objects. Both active members will have a chance to see the pattern. Once the pattern is memorized by one of the competitors, they must pull a lever that will lower the curtain for both teams. The active members must run to a bin of similar objects, and arrange them into the same pattern as the one from before. The first team to organize the objects correctly and run to their team's mat will receive one point. Five points are required to win. If both players answered incorrectly, they will have to repeat until one of them scores Reward: Cookies, coffee, and pastries Winner: Sento-Ki Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading The Blind One caller would instruct blindfolded pairs of tribemates to five stations scattered in an obstacle course. When a pair reaches a station, they must pull a handle to an overhead bucket of water to release a bag of puzzle pieces. Once all bags are collected, the caller will have solve the puzzle. First caller to solve their puzzle wins immunity for their tribe. 'Winner: '''Sento-Ki Story Night 11 The Sento-Ki tribe returns from Tribal Council after blindsiding Danielle. Nicki, who was the only other person to vote with Danielle, asks what happened and why the plan changed. Ben explains that the tribe felt more threatened by Danielle than they did by Carter and Andrea and that they didn’t tell her because they didn’t want any scrambling before Tribal. Kim and Chelsea sit by the fire and talk about Ben. Chelsea believes Ben would be the wildcard within their alliance and can’t be trusted to go with them at the merge and says that he should go right before the merge. Kim agrees saying Ben is too dangerous. Ben then approaches the two girls and apologizes for being incredibly adamant about voting Danielle off. He says that Danielle was untrustworthy and did it for the betterment of the alliance. Kim and Chelsea tell him it’s ok but both don’t trust him as much as they did before. Day 12 At Senshi, Luke begins to have a talk with Winslow. The chat goes from strategic discussions to about their personal lives. Winslow tells him that he is a survivor of prostate cancer and that he did ‘Survivor’ to bring the spark back into his life. Luke tells Winslow that he looks up to him. The two tribes then converge for their next challenge. They then see sixteen disks on the ground. Jeff instructs everyone to step on a random disk. Winslow states this is the same way they had the tribe swap in Marquesas. Jeff tells Winslow to pick up his disk. He does and reveals a Senshi buff. Jeff states that Winslow was correct and that a tribe swap was occurring and that Winslow would remain on Senshi. After the tribes switched, Jeff gives them the challenge instructions. Ben and Kenneth go at it in the first round. Ben comes up with a strategy to beat Kenneth by studying the first object before pulling the lever. He does this for the corresponding items before getting to the last one. Ben’s plan causing Kenneth to yell at his former tribemate in anger but it only makes Ben chuckle. Ben gets all the items correct and wins the first point. Ben goes over to Kenneth and they hug it out. Gerard and Luke are the next to go. As the two study the objects, Gerard slowly backs up in order to get ahead of Luke. Luke catches him and pulls the lever. Despite his head start, Luke is the first to finish and gets it correct. Gerard storms back to his tribe in anger. The next pair is Andrea and Kim. Carter comments how ironic the pairing was due to their rivalry. Kim and Andrea get the order of the objects incorrect several times to the point that Jeff sits on the ground. After the eleventh time, Kim finally gets the order correct and gets a point for Sento-Ki. Next up is J.T. and Walker. After studying the objects for a few seconds, Walker races back and begins placing objects before J.T. can. However, both men are wrong and have to start over. This time, Walker studies the objects more carefully before J.T. pulls the lever. Despite J.T.’s efforts, Walker scores the third point for Sento-Ki. Carly and Heather go up first. Carly jokingly says it will be easy to win because Heather is much older than her, to which Heather chuckles. Heather proves Carly wrong by getting to her station faster. Heather manages to finish placing her objects before Carly starts placing her objects. Heather than scores another point for Sento-Ki. In the sixth round, Chelsea and Julie are competing. Like Kim and Andrea’s round, the two take forever to get the objects in the correct order. Chelsea begins to slow down as Julie continues running between stations. Julie finally gets the order correct, winning Sento-Ki reward. Sento-Ki returns to camp with their reward as everyone introduces themselves. Luke asks what her rivalry with Andrea was about, she brushes it off as ‘them butting heads a little bit.’ Luke doesn’t believe her. Kim gathers Nicki, Kenneth and Carter and says they need to stick together because the old Senshi people will try and get one of them to flip. Nicki and Kenneth agree with Kim and while he says he agrees, Carter has second thoughts. Meanwhile, Luke talks to Walker and says that, despite what happened at Senshi, they need to stick together if they want any chance to stay in the game. Walker agrees and says that it would be better for his game if he stayed loyal to his original tribe. At Senshi, J.T. welcomes the former Sento-Ki members to their camp. J.T. and Ally then pull Andrea to the beach, remembering the mention of a rivalry. Just like Gerard predicted, J.T. and Ally ask Andrea about Kim. Andrea tells them everything and says she is glad that she is away from her. Ally then offers a Final Three pact between them, telling Andrea that they were put on the outs by Luke and Heather and that they want to work with her. Andrea agrees. Day 13 In the early morning, J.T. and Ally walk down to the well to talk strategy. J.T. says he wants Winslow out at the next Tribal Council for betraying them. Ally says with Andrea, they can play both sides perfectly and not be targets. J.T. agrees as Andrea comes up. J.T. fills Andrea in on their plan and Andrea is more than happy to go through with it. Meanwhile, Ben, Chelsea and Gerard talk about J.T., Ally, and Andrea being together since the swap. Chelsea worries that Andrea will flip and send one of them home. Ben says he will talk to Andrea to see where her head is at since he helped spare her at their last Tribal Council. Later, Ben and Andrea take a walk down to the beach to talk game. Ben tells her people are scared she’ll flip to the original Senshi to give them majority. Andrea lies and tells Ben that she’s just playing them for their vote. Ben doesn’t believe her. At Sento-Ki, Carter walks up to Luke and Heather and tells them everything that happened at old Sento-Ki. He tells them everything from Jimmy’s advances to Kim and Andrea’s fights. Luke asks why he is telling them. Carter says he was never in a good position on old Sento-Ki and just wants to get farther by joining up with them. Luke ponders Carter’s words. Luke and Heather talk about Carter’s offer by the well. Luke doesn’t believe that Carter will flip while Heather thinks he might. The two decide to see where his loyalties lie at the next Tribal Council. Day 14 The two tribes then converge for the immunity challenge. When asked about the new tribes, both tribes respond positively. Jeff then explains the challenge. Senshi appoints Ben as their caller and Sento-Ki appoints Luke as their caller. Ben has a tough time getting J.T. and Ally to listen. It gets to the point where he ignores them and focuses on everyone else. Luke manages to successfully navigate all of his tribe members to each of the stations. Kenneth and Kim slam into a beam and flip over, causing Luke to snicker. The two quickly get up and get their bag and head back. Sento-Ki’s members begin to come back to Luke while Senshi members while Ben continues to struggle with his tribe. Once he gets the final bag, Luke begins to put the puzzle together. As he does that, Ben gets everyone back except J.T. and Ally. Once those two get their bag, Luke finishes the puzzle, winning Sento-Ki immunity. Back at camp, Winslow and Carly contemplate voting J.T. out but Carly says it would be bad for them since they would be in the minority. The two then watch J.T., Andrea, and Ally walk into the woods. J.T., Ally, and Andrea begin to contemplate their voting options. J.T. says they should vote for either Winslow or Gerard. Ally says Winslow is the one that put them on the outs originally but that Gerard was a physical and strategic threat. Andrea calls Gerard an ‘asshat’ and pushes for him to go but J.T. wants Winslow to go due to a personal vendetta. Ally says she’s fine with either one would rather have Winslow go. Since her decision was overruled, Andrea offered to get her tribemates on board to vote Winslow. Andrea approaches Ben, Gerard and Chelsea and tells them Ally and J.T. are on board with voting out Winslow. Chelsea, Gerard, and ben half-heartily agree and Andrea leaves. Chelsea says that she’d rather J.T. go and they could use this to get Carly and Winslow on board. Ben and Gerard agree but they still want to weigh out their options. Chelsea agrees. At Tribal Council, Gerard explains that the tribe is in an odd position being that there are four old Senshi members and four old Sento-Ki members. J.T. says that how people were treated on their old tribe can play into decision making on their new tribe, referring to being put on the outs before the swap. Carly interjects, saying that it was his own fault but they need to stay together in order to avoid a pagoning. This causes Ben, Chelsea, and Gerard to look at each other and make their decision. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Winslow is blindsided by J.T. and Ally as they join the former Sento-Ki tribe in voting him out. Carly’s mouth drops as she stares at J.T. and Ally, who do nothing but smirk. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... Author's Notes